


Музей

by Spicebox, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Ребята, я так и думал, что у вас получится! Все-таки вы — мои Хранители!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Музей

На двери рабочего кабинета Мукуро висела латунная табличка: «Доктор Квинзель».

Внутри же, над кушеткой, на которой все время кто-то лежал и трепался, рядом с портретом Фрейда работы Дали, когда-то висел собственноручно нарисованный Мукуро плакат: лягушка, которую намотало на винт блендера, и мотивирующая надпись: «Даже если вы труп, у вас осталось не меньше шести выходов». Плакат был хорош, полон намеков и отсылок, особенно Мукуро удались тонкая кишка и рамочка с буддийским орнаментом, но Кея сразу забраковал его произведение, сказав, что клиенты будут реагировать неадекватно.

На кушетке снова кто-то трепался. Рецепт успеха психологической карьеры Мукуро был прост и не требовал даже диплома: он набрасывал на клиента иллюзию — и отходил в сторону. Но сегодня, с этой чертовой головной болью, он все никак не мог вспомнить, что это за мужик, не пора ли его уже выгонять — и почему он выглядит настолько счастливым, когда сам Мукуро так страдает.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Кея остановился на пороге, оглядываясь: ну да, перестановку он еще не видел, да и красный торшер тоже. Потом посмотрел на Мукуро:

— Йо. Пойдем обедать.

А, точно, они договаривались. Чертова голова. Лучший друг Кея, родной и надежный, как старое кресло, в одном из своих любимых свитеров грубой вязки и в линялых джинсах. Звуки его голоса были такими, словно кто-то воткнул в висок ржавую отвертку и теперь медленно ее проворачивал.

— Ты же все равно не работаешь, — заявил Кея. — Да, Елена?

С этими словами так называемый лучший друг обернулся к Елене в поисках поддержки, но без особой надежды: после того, как Мукуро ее спас, заменив большую часть поврежденных внутренностей, Елена была всецело его — и душой, и телом. Вот и сейчас взгляд ее сиреневых глаз, обычно ласковый, потемнел от укоризны.

— А ты вообще не работаешь, — огрызнулся Мукуро. — Только занимаешься организованной преступностью, сколько тебя помню. Лишь бы кого-нибудь избить или запугать, уж я-то знаю, мне рассказывали!

Глаза Кеи недоверчиво распахнулись, но он промолчал.

— Да-да, можно подумать, ты не знал, что я знал, — продолжил Мукуро, зажмурившись и безнадежно массируя виски. — Одна от тебя польза — Савада с клоунами приезжают в Нами только на Новый год.

— И на День культуры, — добавил Кея.

— Точно. Забыл. Обожаю ваши народные праздники. Так зачем, говоришь, ты пожаловал, друг?

Кея прошел в кабинет, оглядел новенький старинный торшер и резную деревянную мебель; тяжелые бордовые шторы скрывали дверь на балкон. В целом обстановка была мрачной и немного пыльной, зато клиенты сразу проникались доверием.

— Вчера был День культуры, — в голосе Кеи дрогнула легкая обида.

— Ага, ты только что говорил.

Мукуро вдруг подумал, что в верхнем ящике стола лежит пистолет с Пулями Подчинения и можно отсидеться в Кеином теле, пока не пройдет головная боль — тот наверняка не будет против, — но Кея уже шагнул с паркета на ковер, внезапно оказался за спиной, раздраженно повысил голос:

— Достал, травоядное, — и рванул рубашку Мукуро так, что посыпались пуговицы. Пальцы сильно и жестко прошлись по плечам, шее, затылку, заставляя блаженно стонать и подаваться навстречу его рукам, и вскоре собственная голова перестала напоминать Мукуро хрупкую вазу, в которой свили гнездо самые злые в мире осы. Кея натянул на него рубашку, укутал пледом — и отвесил легкий подзатыльник:

— Я тебе сколько раз говорил: не бросай тело надолго в неудобной позе. 

— Ты мне рубашку порвал, — ответил Мукуро, осторожно двигая головой — нет, кажется, совсем прошло.

— Она тебе все равно не идет.

Насчет тела и неудобной позы Кея был прав, как всегда. В свою защиту Мукуро мог возразить, что не планировал задерживаться на семейном обеде — сто лет бы не видел свою семейку, — но вышло как вышло, да и негодный папаша наконец-то закончил оружейную коробочку с ежиком, которую Мукуро планировал после десерта как бы невзначай подарить Кее.

Может, он даже встанет на одно колено.

Или это уже не будет считаться «невзначай»?

Раздумывая над этим важным вопросом, Мукуро достал из шкафа новую рубашку, посмотрел на счастливо лепечущего на кушетке клиента — и, подчиняясь свежеобретенному благодушию, решил разбудить его после обеда.

— А ты уже заказал? — спросил он Кею, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Ханако-сан так обрадовалась, сказала, новый рецепт шоколадного мороженого тебе точно понравится. Это правда, что ты вылечил ее деда от энуреза?

— Пф-ф! Думал, я обычный фокусник и шарлатан?

Так, за разговором, они вышли на улицу — и тут же нырнули под навес: закусочная мисс Ханако находилась в том же доме, на первом этаже. Любимый столик Мукуро прятался за деревянной перегородкой, оплетенной декоративным плющом; мисс Ханако, кругленькая и жизнерадостная, уже семенила из глубины зала с подносом.

За столом сидел Савада.

— Я же говорил: День культуры, — пробормотал Кея.

— А. Ну да, — вздохнул Мукуро, сжимая коробочку в кармане.

В целом все было не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд: по крайней мере, Савада был один. 

— Я так соскучился, дорогие мои друзья!

Савада Цунаеши, Десятый босс Вонголы, со своей наивной мордашкой профессионального мошенника и Пламенем Неба, пылающим во лбу, был типичным представителем нового поколения мафии. Он беспокойно посмотрел на небо, потом на часы.

— Опаздываешь в аэропорт? — не удержался от намека Кея. 

— В музей, — ответил Савада. — И я очень попросил бы вас, Хибари-сан, и тебя, Мукуро, вспомнить о том, что вы Хранители Вонголы, и составить мне компанию.

— Мы не Хранители Вонголы, — отрезал Кея, недобро на него глянув. Бедняга, должно быть, вспомнил школьные годы — и все, что Савада и его передвижной цирк сделали со Средней Намимори. А ведь Кее бы хватило одного Гокудеры, страдающего от односторонней влюбленности и с бесконечными динамитными шашками — но были еще буйный теленок, шумный боксер, нашествие Найто Лонгчампа, нашествие Варии, да один только Каваллоне со своей грацией пьяного бегемота потянул бы на два или три нашествия, а ведь Мукуро еще не вспоминал аркобалено и…

— И никогда ими не были, — твердо подхватил он, сжав Кеину руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Что ж, тогда верните кольца, — голос Савады был кротким.

М-да, кольца. 

Нечего сказать, хорошо они тогда отметили день рождения Мукуро — вдвоем, как в старые добрые времена. Сначала пили сакэ и играли в «Мортал Комбат», потом пели гимн Средней Нами, потом Кея, покачиваясь и хитро улыбаясь, достал из тумбочки две розовые таблетки, ну а потом они проснулись утром, голые и в одной постели, под скорбным взглядом укоризненно молчащей Елены, сидящей на тумбочке. Где-то в этот промежуток времени Кея и просрал кольцо Вонголы. После Мукуро собственноручно обыскал весь его огромный дом, пытаясь найти пропавшее кольцо Облака, но его как будто кто-то съел. 

«Может, подойдет фальшивка?» — спросил тогда Кея, страдая от похмелья и еще сильнее — от собственной беспечности.

Верно, План Б был именно таким: создать рабочую фальшивку, реагирующую на Пламя — и продолжать искать пропажу. Для этого Мукуро пришлось обратиться к дорогой семейке, оставив собственное кольцо Вонголы для изучения. Дерьмовый папаша пытался слупить с него оплату за работу, но Мукуро недаром прошел ад, лаборатории и извращенные психотехники, так что папаша еще и остался ему должен.

Короче говоря, колец у них не было.

И Савада прекрасно об этом знал.

— Так что за музей? — жизнерадостно ответил Мукуро.

Савада снова посмотрел на часы, потом на небо.

— Твоего друга Джессо. Теперь понимаешь, почему я сижу и как дурак вас уговариваю?

Ну да, теперь Мукуро понимал. Савада боялся — сам бы он сказал «опасался» — Бьякурана, а Бьякуран слишком долго работал на свою репутацию, чтобы хоть в чем-то выглядеть похожим на милого домашнего ребенка, фантазера и любителя книг, который в детстве вызывал в Мукуро снисходительное умиление и тщательно скрываемую зависть. Многие люди, вырастая, только портятся, кивнул своим мыслям Мукуро.

Взять вот хотя бы Саваду.

— Хорошо, мы сходим с тобой в музей друга Мукуро, — вдруг услышал он голос Кеи. Вот так, стоит только задуматься, и за тебя уже все решили. Ну да ладно, это же Кея. Ему можно.

Ночью в небе над Намимори появилась Большая Белая Машина. Предоставленный самому себе, Мукуро бы благополучно проспал ее появление — как у любого человека, живущего в мире с собой, его сон был беспробудно крепким. Хорошо, что Кея утащил его ночевать к себе, сказав: да ты иначе все проспишь. 

— Что — все? — спросил тогда Мукуро, любуясь золотисто-алой красотой осеннего городского парка.

— Отстань, — слишком резко отмахнулся Кея.

И в очередной раз оказался прав. 

Как любой человек, чей сон был беспробудно крепким, Мукуро просыпался медленно, неохотно и словно отдирая от себя сон, как корку от затянувшейся раны. Вот он на нижних этажах института Эстранео, идет по бесконечным коридорам, и в ужасе визжат сирены, и живые щупальцы-лианы, змеями льнущие к его детскому телу, скользят по стенам, сдавливают до хруста красные глаза мигающих аварийных ламп. Там, впереди, в темном проеме — папа, дядя Карло и тетя Джованна. Мукуро видит их новым, неудобным глазом, красным, как аварийная лампа. Глаз ужасно чешется, но чесать его нельзя — только вчера сняли швы. Поэтому Мукуро не будет, хотя и очень хочется. Папа боится. Дядя Карло открывает ту забавную коробочку, похожую на длинную банку с чипсами. Тетя Джованна заряжает пистолет багрово сияющими патронами. Что-то новенькое? Таких он еще… Эй, говорит Кея. Проснись, убью. Мукуро во сне понимает, что Кея тоже боится — но не Мукуро, а за Мукуро. Страх вызывает у Кеи мгновенный выплеск агрессии, адреналиновый ответ, но он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы это контролировать. Мукуро вот тоже достаточно взрослый, чтобы помнить: это просто сон. Папа бежит к грузовому лифту. Тетя Джованна хрипит, заслоняясь руками, как испуганная девчонка: что-то плохое у нее связано с грузной фигурой плешивого дядьки в растянутой старой футболке. Дядя Карло визжит и, кажется, пытается выцарапать себе глаза. Мукуро и не думал, что он так боится клоунов. Лианы оборачиваются вокруг его головы, бережно отводят руки со скрюченными пальцами-когтями. Вот, оказывается, лучше не создавать точную иллюзию, а перебросить сырой серый комок прямо в чужую голову, и... Ой. Наверное, им стоит поспать. Мукуро, я ненавижу хентай и ползучие растения, говорит Кея и трясет его за ворот футболки так, что голова болтается, как тряпичный мяч на резинке. Футболка Кеина, домашняя, ну да, все верно, Кея утащил его ночевать к себе, потому что… Привет, папа! Ну как, у меня получилось? Да подожди, куда ты убегаешь? У меня получилось, пап? Мукуро, да проснись уже, мать твою, это бесит! Кея в темном домашнем кимоно, ворот сполз на плечи, и по всей комнате… 

Мукуро открыл глаза и быстро отдернул голову от падающего кулака.

Кулак врезался в подушку, разрывая ткань.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Кея. Он сидел на Мукуро в своем сползшем на плечи домашнем кимоно и выглядел раздраженным. Возможно, потому, что его оплели толстые пульсирующие лианы.

— Что за ерунда, ты меня любишь, — ответил Мукуро. Кончиком лианы поправил ворот кимоно — и быстро рассеял иллюзии. Их, в отличие от Мукуро, Кея не очень-то любил.

— И я специально притормозил, чтобы ты успел увернуться, — помолчав, продолжил Кея. Это было правдой. Его реакции были завораживающе нечеловеческими; сколько раз они выбирались в Кокуе, в заброшенный развлекательный центр, чтобы подраться и окончательно разрешить давний спор, кто из них круче. Впрочем, шестидесяти восьми поединков так и не хватило, а потом — потом стало уже неважно.

— Ну конечно, ты специально, — согласился Мукуро. — Ты же не хотел, чтобы мое тело оказалось в реанимации, а сам я — в твоем теле.

Да, это они тоже проходили. Мукуро тогда понял, что Кея — прекрасный друг. А Кея говорил, что именно тогда понял, что от Мукуро просто так не отделаешься, поэтому вот, эта комната теперь твоя, моя комната рядом, вот здесь, если тебе понадобится, но лучше бы тебе туда не лезть, если жить хочется. Здесь столовая, а это Унаги-сан, она умеет готовить и вашу европейскую еду, доброе утро, Унаги-сан, а вот тут ванная и туалет, и не смей пользоваться моей зубной щеткой даже в моем теле, это отвратительно, брось ее, или я сейчас пойду в больницу и тебя добью.

В общем, выражаясь по-японски, Кея был цундере. Просто японцы боялись ему об этом сказать.

А Мукуро — не хотел.

— Если ты уже проснулся, — сказал Кея, слезая с него и устраиваясь рядом, — погляди в окно.

Вот тут-то Мукуро и проснулся окончательно.

В смысле, кто бы из фанатов Звездных Войн не проснулся окончательно в любом месте и состоянии, увидев в окне повисшую над средней школой Намимори настоящую, устрашающую, с дырочкой в правом боку Звезду Смерти?

В смысле, это была Абсолютно Белая Звезда Смерти. 

Так вот о чем вчера говорил Савада.

Мукуро снова посмотрел в окно, мысленно перекрашивая белый эмалевый глянец и сияние стекла в куда более привычный металлический антрацит. Потом перевел взгляд на Кею.

— Так, ладно, я проснулся. Что теперь? Будим Саваду?

— Будим, — осклабился Кея. — Три часа ночи — лучшее время для прогулки в музей. Никаких толпящихся травоядных уродов.

И Мукуро был готов съесть свой трезубец без соли, если мысли Кеи в этот момент занимал хоть один толпящийся травоядный урод, кроме их дорогого небосса.

Как любой человек, которого вытащили из постели в полчетвертого утра, но забыли разбудить, Савада был жизнерадостен, энергичен — и тупил при этом нещадно. Долго, путано рассказывал, как он не смог дозвониться остальным своим Хранителям и как это досадно; чуть не промазал мимо белого диска лифта — Мукуро придержал его за локоть, направляя, Савада тут же вцепился в его руку, а Кея смерил их недоброжелательным взглядом, но промолчал.

Его настроение ощутимо испортилось; еще бы, если бы Звезда Смерти материализовалась над институтом Эстранео, Мукуро бы тоже разозлился.

Платформа поднялась и, нырнув в радужный пузырь, остановилась.

Внутри была белая, белая гардеробная.

— Может, сдать его, — буркнул Кея, глядя мимо Савады, все еще прилипшего к Мукуро.

— Ладно тебе. Мы уже не выспались и уже здесь.

— Ну да.

Кея быстро пошел вперед и исчез за поворотом. Мукуро тоже ускорил шаг; тряхнул Саваду за плечо и покачал перед глазами верным трезубцем:

— Эй, Цунаеши. Ты же не забыл, что я все еще хочу проникнуть в твое тело?

— Ай-й! — взвизгнул Савада, резво отпрыгнув в сторону — и, похоже, окончательно проснувшись. Лицо стало суровым, вспыхнуло Пламя во лбу.

— С добрым утром, — не удержался Мукуро от язвительного тона.

— С добрым, Мукуро, — ответил Савада. — А где… О.

Из-за поворота вывернул Кея. Картонный поднос с картонными дымящимися стаканами делал его похожим на ангела.

— А вот и вы, — сказал Кея. — Зря ты не избавился от этого травоядного. Держи.

Мукуро поднял пластиковую крышку, вдохнул — и с наслаждением выдохнул:

— Ох, латте с зефирками.

— Зеленый чай с зефирками, — грустным эхом отозвался Савада, заглядывая в свой стакан.

— И американо с зефирками. Тут у них все с зефирками, даже картофель фри. Ты проснулся, небосс?

Последняя реплика Кеи была такой холодной и при этом пренебрежительной, что проела даже бронированную Савадину черепушку.

Тот выловил последние три зефирки пластиковой трубочкой, выкинул их из стакана на пол — и вскинул серьезный взгляд:

— Да, вполне. Вперед, мои Хранители, спасем этот прекрасный мир!

Провозгласив это и расправив Пламя во лбу — веером, на манер павлина, — Савада бестрепетно шагнул вперед, игнорируя требовательный взгляд гардеробного мальчика. За его спиной Мукуро покосился на Кею: как оно там, за поворотом?

Кея молча пожал плечами.

За поворотом были турникет, огромный портрет Бьякурана с белыми фаленопсисами, висящий над высокими дверями, и эмалево-белая билетная касса, похожая на полуразобранный шаттл из космооперы. Смуглая девочка в эффектно подчеркивающей грудь белой полувоенной форме встретила их недобрым янтарным прищуром:

— Добро пожаловать, ваши билетики?

В смысле, Бьякуран за этот низкопробный аттракцион еще и деньги берет?

А он хорош.

— Я — Десятый Вонгола, — устало обронил Савада, став окончательно похожим на павлина со своим веером Пламени во лбу.

— Так, — кивнула девчонка, пробежав глазами по бумажному списку. — Джильонеро, Каваллоне, Вонгола… Ага, вы — Савада Цунаеши?

Савада кивнул, улыбнувшись; кажется, машинально.

— Для вас проход бесплатный, — так же фальшиво улыбнулась ему девчонка в белой форме.

Мукуро посмотрел на оторопевшего Саваду. Потом на Кею: тот стоял с каменным лицом, но видно было, что внутри он только что не хрюкает от хохота.

Потом опять на Саваду.

— Спасибо, мисс, — сдержанно кивнул тот. — Тогда мы с моими Хранителями пройдем.

Потом снова на Кею. Угол рта дернулся; Кея шагнул вперед. Остановился перед турникетом, задумчиво глядя на красные лазерные прицелы, суетливо ползающие по его телу. Поднял ладонь, словно качая в ней алую дрожащую точку.

— Эти двое со мной! — крикнул Савада. — Туман и Облако, они оставили дома свои кольца!

— Мое съел кролик, — флегматично сообщил Кея, переворачивая ладонь — и поймав другой, сложенной в лодочку, рубиновую каплю прицела.

По идее, Бьякуран должен быть заинтересован в посетителях, подумал Мукуро — и подхватил:

— А мое — анализаторы Эстранео. 

— Как бы то ни было, они мои Хранители, — повысил голос Савада, напоминая сейчас не павлина, а скорее злую бойцовую рыбку. Мукуро даже стало немного его жалко: он так стремился заработать очки дружбы, что совсем перестал смотреть по сторонам. В бою такая тактика принесла бы только вред; Кея тоже это понимал.

— Мы не Хранители Вонголы, — сказал Кея. По лицу, неторопливо очерчивая скулу, проползла рубиновая точка, и Мукуро разозлился.

Вообще-то они слишком задержались на долбаной кассе долбаной Белой Звезды Смерти. Скоро рассвет, вход перекрыт тупостью Савады, дешевыми шутками Бьякурана и дурацким Кеиным любопытством. Глядишь, еще упрется и захочет приручить как домашнюю зверушку лазерный прицел? 

...А может, самым мудрым решением сейчас будет взять Кею за шиворот, убить всех остальных — и вернуться домой?

Мукуро шагнул вперед. Рука Кеи легла на плечо: не останавливая, успокаивая и концентрируя внимание на деталях. Ей-богу, Мукуро до сих пор не понимал, как этот неуправляемый и отмороженный парень с такой необычайной легкостью каждый раз приводил в чувство спокойного и рационального его самого.

Ну ладно.

Тогда он пока не будет никого убивать.

— И никогда не были Хранителями Вонголы, — согласился Мукуро.

Савада раздраженно нахмурился, оборачиваясь:

— Мукуро, Хибари-сан, может, оставим на потом наши внутренние разногласия?

Детали, да, Кея?

— «Взрослый билет — двести иен, детский — пятьдесят», — вслух прочитал Мукуро табличку, переливающуюся под портретом Бьякурана.

— Если вы обычные посетители, с вас обоих сто иен, — ухмыльнулась девчонка в форме. — То есть четыреста. Вы же взрослые.

— Ну да, — согласился Кея, с сожалением разглядывая опустевшую ладонь. В такие моменты Мукуро хотелось превратиться в самую хищную и самую милую тварь, которую он только мог вообразить, чтобы заполнить пустоту этих заботливых и любящих рук.

Ладно, в другие моменты он вспоминал про свой шипастый и фырчащий подарок в оружейной коробочке — и это удачно сбивало зооромантический дурацкий настрой. Вот и сейчас.

Он тронул Кею за плечо: 

— Есть мелочь? А то я что-то вообще с собой вчера ничего не взял, даже трусы.

— Чем тебе мои не нравятся, — краем губ улыбнулся Кея и запустил руку в карман.

Савада горестно вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, я засчитал твою попытку сэкономить мне четыреста иен, — заметил Кея, ссыпая мелочь из кармана в монетницу и свободной рукой похлопывая Саваду по плечу. 

— Ты его не утешаешь, — шепнул Мукуро.

— Знаю, — неприятно улыбнулся Кея и сжал в руке два взрослых билета.

В этот момент ворота распахнулись, и из гулкого яркого света им навстречу шагнул Бьякуран.

Несмотря на то, что абсолютно все вокруг повторяли «твой друг Джессо» (что-то вроде — «твой друг, ты с ним и разбирайся»), Мукуро не видел Бьякурана уже лет десять, не меньше. В детстве тот был тихим вежливым ребенком, похожим на беленький призрак сказочного принца, убитого злобным карликом-колдуном, но оставшегося приглядывать за разрушенным королевством. Точно, таким он и был. Сам-то себе в то время Мукуро больше напоминал хитрого маленького зомби из постапокалипсической стрелялки, выживающего и развивающегося в опасных лабиринтах Эстранео, заселенных ужасными живыми людьми. Ну да ладно, с фантазией у него всегда было хорошо, и люди, конечно, были вовсе не ужасными. Просто детские игры. Но Бьякуран все равно очень изменился. На фото и видео это не так бросалось в глаза: призрак маленького принца вырос и стал похож… Да на свои любимые зефирки. Слащавый, но не приторный, нарочито мягкий, манерностью своей напоминающий злодея из старых аниме — того и гляди пафосно захохочет и начнет рассказывать, как он всех переиграл, как он всех уничтожит.

А ведь когда-то именно Бьякуран подарил Мукуро на двенадцатилетие дорогую милую Елену!

Нет, серьезно. Очень многие люди, вырастая, только портятся.

— Добро пожаловать в музей мира во всем мире, друзья! — торжествующе пропел Бьякуран, раскидывая руки. Савада слегка вздрогнул, потом шагнул вперед, будто хотел заслонить их с Кеей своим тщедушным тельцем, — и стал совсем как бойцовая рыбка, готовая к смертельной схватке с белой косаткой. Вон, даже Кею проняло: во взгляде, брошенном на Саваду, мелькнуло что-то вроде удивленного умиления.

— Подрабатываешь экскурсоводом? — полюбопытствовал Кея, задвигая Саваду за их с Мукуро спины.

— А что у тебя еще нового, дружище? — подхватил Мукуро. — Сто лет не списывались.

— Всего лишь десять, — ответил Бьякуран уже нормальным голосом — и свет за его спиной рассеялся, больше не скрывая зал со стеклянными панелями и кубами на мраморных подставках.

Савада выдохнул и, похоже, вышел из гиперрежима — по крайней мере, от давления его Пламени перестала чесаться спина. Не то чтобы они втроем были едины, или друзьями, или Вонголой, или как оно там выглядело в Савадиных влажных фантазиях — просто Мукуро, наверное, привык, что наглый небосс давит, хитрит и интригует, глядя на них с Кеей щенячьими глазами, а они в ответ снова и снова ему отказывают, почти не опускаясь до мелочных издевок.

— Что за музей мира? — спросил Савада — тоже нормальным голосом, а то в гиперрежиме он вечно гудел как отмороженный шмель.

— Пойдемте, я покажу, — обрадовался Бьякуран, как-то незаметно оказавшись рядом с Савадой и взяв его под локоток. — Я здесь именно для этого, как справедливо заметил Хибари.

Савада против ожидания не заорал и не отпрыгнул, только повернул голову, доверчиво уставившись на Бьякурана огромными золотыми глазами.

Ага-а. То есть нет, ну нет же! С одной стороны, у Савады была дорогая милая Кеко. С другой — они с Бьякураном вечно сцеплялись на Совете Семей, и не стоило забывать, что Савада был таким же беспринципным манипулятором, как и сам Бьякуран, — достойным преемником и духовным последователем ныне безобидного пенсионера-огородника дона Тимотео. Но с третьей был Гокудера.

Однажды — это было на прошлый Новый год — в офис Мукуро постучался похмельно-помятый Гокудера. Мукуро не очень хотел работать в праздники, но любопытство пересилило. И оно оказалось мудрым, его любопытство, таким же мудрым, как привычка записывать болтовню клиентов (Мукуро никогда не переслушивал эти записи, но по фильмам знал, что все крутые психоаналитики так делают). Гокудера потоптался около кушетки, потом решительно лег — трупом, даже руки на груди сложил — и злобно зыркнул:

— Начинай давай.

Ну ладно, подумал Мукуро и пульнул ему в голову бесформенной иллюзией. Гокудера замер, а потом улыбнулся, бессмысленно глядя на портрет Фрейда с голыми девами. Прошло много лет со времен приключения с дядей Карло и тетей Джованной, и Мукуро давно научился прописывать четкую задачу сырому образу — а иначе Гокудера бы сейчас орал от ужаса, или бился в агонии, или, ха-ха, не в агонии. Слава самопознанию и самосовершенствованию, теперь он встретил своего иллюзорного Бога, очень доброго, очень понимающего и безбрежно любящего. 

Мукуро зевнул и, накинув куртку, спустился в закусочную мисс Ханако за кофе с бутербродом. А когда он вернулся, вгрызаясь на ходу в прекрасного короля бутербродов — с хрустящим салатом, нежнейшей ветчиной и сладкой кислинкой тончайших колечек помидора, — то Гокудеру уже вовсю несло.

И ух как его несло, хорошо, что Мукуро с Кеей никогда не были в этой гомократической мафии! По словам Гокудеры, Вонгола сейчас представляла собой пидорскую многоножку: Гокудера бегал за ничуть не заинтересованным в нем как в мужчине Савадой, напрочь игнорируя невербальные призывы влюбленного Ямамото и тот поцелуй по пьяни; Ямамото, в свою очередь, косил под веселого идиота, то и дело снимая с разных частей себя хищническую конечность дорогого наставника Сквало, который, в свою очередь, был совсем не дураком и прекрасно знал, отчего у его босса Занзаса вечно портится настроение в его присутствии. Чтобы эта голубейшая архитектурная конструкция превратилась в уробороса, Савада должен был в это же самое время писать любовные письма Занзасу.

Но нет. По словам Гокудеры, он писал их Бьякурану, хотя Мукуро, охваченный священным ужасом перед этой разверзшейся бездной, теоретически не был уверен, что пассаж: «Джессо-сан, сегодня мне снилось, что мы с вами снова встретились в той гостинице в Милане, и наша встреча, торопливая и немного неловкая из-за недоверия и разногласий, больше напоминала войну. Как и война, она оставила нас пустыми, безмолвными, беззащитными в своей неподвижности» — был про секс. Может, они снова посрались на почве идеологических разногласий. Или не поделили пешку из Совета Семей. Разругались, отвернулись и сидят такие. Безмолвные и пустые. Короче, непонятно.

Понятно было одно: если они с Кеей поддадутся давлению Савады и станут его Хранителями, то тут же поголубеют, как все остальные.

Из воспоминаний его выдернула резкая боль. Кея еще раз двинул его локтем в ребро и довольно улыбнулся.

— Не отвлекайся, — сказал. — Когда еще музей приедет вместе с цирком.

Мукуро, морщась, кивнул.

В огромном белом зале, залитом светом, не наблюдалось ни одного источника освещения. Вдоль стен тянулись стеклянные пластины-экраны, собранные подобно раздвижным ширмам, а в центре зала, окруженные низкими мягкими диванами, на мраморных колоннах стояли экспонаты.

Мукуро подошел к черепу с круглой дырой во лбу, медленно вращающемуся в силовом луче.

Табличка под ним гласила: «Десятый Вонгола 549007. Чтобы узнать больше, считайте QR-код».

Мукуро навел телефон на квадратик кода и быстро промотал ролик про жизнь и смерть революционного Савады. Потом отмотал назад, поставил на паузу: за спиной революционного Савады мелькнули они с Кеей, сплетенные в объятии и увлеченно целующиеся.

Эм, ладно.

Стеклянные панели вдоль стен сдвигались, если провести по ним вправо или влево — и начинали воспроизведение, если ткнуть в них два раза. С этим все было понятно. С содержанием тоже: на десятки уничтоженных миров приходился едва ли один уцелевший. Правда, большинство миров уцелели в такой болезненно уродливой форме, что лучше бы тоже оказались уничтоженными. Здесь были представлены разные виды уничтожения, чаще всего они были бесповоротно масштабными, и еще чаще Бьякуран предпочитал делать работу своими руками: он проносился в небе белым драконом, белым апокалипсисом, белой чумой и даже белым пламенем, пляшущим на курганах врагов.

Панели позволяли проматывать время в прошлое или будущее: достаточно было провести по стеклу вверх или вниз. 

За спиной беспечно трепался Бьякуран:

— Увы, все эти восемь триллионов миров уничтожил я. Даже не представляю, что меня к этому побудило. Точнее нет, представляю, потому что все мои я связаны друг с другом, — но осуждаю. Да-да, Савада, не смотри так, осуждаю. И считаю этот музей чем-то вроде своего креста, наказания и искупления. Каждый раз смотрю — и раскаиваюсь. Поэтому давайте постараемся сохранить мир в нашем прекрасном мире, дорогие друзья!

— Босс сейчас расплачется, — весело заметил Кея.

— Тогда ему не стоит играть в гляделки со своим черепом, — прошелестел голос Бьякурана нежной шелковой лентой. — Давай, отвернись уже, смотри, какая панорама с ядерным грибом над Намимори. 

— Впечатляет, — в тоне Кеи дрогнули опасно истеричные нотки. Бьякуран ходил по очень, очень тонкому льду, и ему это, похоже, нравилось.

— А почему у меня дыра во лбу? — голос Савады, напротив, стал безэмоциональным.

— Кажется, ты сконцентрировал все свое Пламя и взорвал меня вместе с Италией, — охотно отозвался Бьякуран. — 549007? В двенадцатом зале есть панель, если интересно, посмотри. Мне очень жаль, мне нет прощения. В смысле — другому мне.

Мукуро слушал его вкрадчивый и мягкий голос и думал о Кее, глядящем на ядерный гриб над Намимори. Все это нужно остановить, но он пока не мог сообразить, как, и даже если бы они разнесли музей, это вряд ли помогло бы другим мирам. Поэтому он продолжал думать, бессмысленно двигая пальцами по гладкой поверхности — то вверх, то вниз, проматывая события из прошлого в будущее и наоборот, пока не наткнулся на трещину.

Он сразу и не понял, что это именно трещина, но ее неровность притягивала, будто заставляя наощупь читать форму и длину впадины. А потом…

Он понял.

Он обернулся и понял, что Кея тоже понял, а тот остановил движение пальцев по стеклу и, засунув руки в карманы, сказал:

— Тот, кто строил этот музей, настоящий гений.

— Шо-тян, — широко улыбнулся Бьякуран. — И ты даже не представляешь. Мой милый Шо-тян такой невероятный гений, что просто гениев он ест на завтрак.

— А это — макет? — Кея дотронулся до странной штуковины на постаменте, больше всего похожей на шпажку, плотно унизанную зефиринами.

— Ну да, — согласился Бьякуран. — Шпажка символизирует иглу Будды, а зефирки — восемь триллионов миров. Шо-тян настоял на таком представлении. Даже не знаю, что его вело, тщеславие творца или желание высмеять мою любовь к зефиру, но раз уж для него это было так важно… Что?

Мукуро убрал руку от макета и небрежно заметил:

— Наверное, их неудобно есть.

— Да нет, почему же, — ответил Бьякуран. — Удобно.

У Савады стало сложное лицо.

— Поделом мне, — скорбно вздохнул Бьякуран. — Хоть я и единственный из всех себя, кто хочет спасти мир, но все равно должен отвечать за их злодеяния. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не отвечал на твои письма, Цуна?

У Савады стало такое сложное лицо, что до этого оно было и вовсе бесхитростным.

А потом разгладилось, выбеленное гиперрежимом. В радужках плескалось расплавленное золото, черты заострились, придавая Саваде холодный и отстраненный вид.

И он снова загудел отмороженным шмелем:

— А я думаю, ты такой же, как они, Бьякуран Джессо. Просто хочешь напоследок надо мной поиздеваться.

— А я думаю, — широкая, потусторонняя улыбка демона прорезала лицо Бьякурана, — что ты мечтаешь подарить мне кольца Вонголы на день Святого Валентина, Савада Цунаеши.

— Это если ты до него доживешь.

Боже, все это выглядело слишком напряженным и голубоватым. А ведь Бьякуран сказал сущую правду: Ирие Шоичи был настолько невероятным гением, что таких, как Бьякуран, он ел на завтрак. 

Поэтому сейчас им с Кеей нужно было отступить в уединенное место.

— Кажется, именно это называют воскресной схваткой двух якодзун? — светски спросил Мукуро, наклоняясь к Кее. Тот, понятливый и чуткий, тут же приобнял его за плечо:

— Вроде того. На кого бы ты поставил? 

— Ну, чисто статистически — на Бьякурана, — шепнул Мукуро, касаясь губами его виска. В голосе Кеи дрогнуло что-то томное, хрипло мурлыкающее:

— М-м, но у Савады же сюжетная броня.

Бьякуран посмотрел на них с любопытством, потом спросил:

— Мукуро, а как же Елена?

— Нет, они не в том смысле пидарасы, — кисло ответил Савада, возвращаясь к нормальному виду.

Ну конечно, не в том! В смысле, и ни в каком. Даже когда они с Кеей проснулись после того проклятого дня рождения, Мукуро не стал ощущать себя таким — таким, как Гокудера, который бегал за Савадой, и далее, и далее. Ведь у него были дорогая милая Елена и самый лучший в мире друг Кея. Его жизнь удалась.

— Савада, и не пидарасы, а геи, — мирно поправил Мукуро. — Сейчас уже никто не говорит «пидарасы», это грубо и оскорбительно.

— Как скажешь, — обиделся Савада. — Джессо, они не в том смысле геи.

— Он имел в виду, что мы веселые, — серьезно уронил Кея.

— Скорее смешные, — ответил Бьякуран. — Ладно, с вашего позволения, займусь более важными делами. Если интересно — у Вонголы есть свои личные тематические залы, можете заглянуть, если не боитесь ночных кошмаров.

Он повернулся и пошел к выходу; вдруг остановился.

— А, да. Совсем забыл.

— «Давайте постараемся сохранить мир в нашем прекрасном мире, дорогие друзья?» — предположил Мукуро. — Или «Савада, отдай кольца, у меня в заложниках весь Намимори?» Или что-то еще?

— Да нет, — досадливо поморщился Бьякуран. — Если заблудитесь, в коридоре висят информеры.

Он махнул рукой и ушел.

Мукуро долго смотрел ему в спину, обтянутую белоснежным кителем, и прикидывал, как бы сейчас избавиться еще и от Савады. 

— Никогда бы не поверил, что Бьякуран вырастет в такого коварного пидараса, — рассеянно сказал он, снова тронув панель. 

— Да уж, — согласно вздохнул о своем Савада. — В этом смысле мафия вообще оказалась на удивление, м-м, прогрессивна.

— Точно, — согласился Кея и стряхнул Савадину руку с плеча Мукуро.

— Нет, я из старомодной мафии, — спокойно парировал тот. — У меня же есть Кеко.

А может, Гокудера в приступе ревности что-то напутал, продолжал размышлять Мукуро. Может, пресловутое письмо было обычным эмоциональным шантажом, или шифром, или хитрожопый Савада знал нового Бьякурана лучше, чем сам Мукуро, ослепленный детскими воспоминаниями. Мукуро был практически уверен, что все так и было. Потому что свое «У меня же есть Кеко» Савада произнес с той же теплой и любящей интонацией, с какой Мукуро вспоминал о Елене — даже на мгновение представилось, что Кеко тоже была большая, розовая и плюшевая, с длинными кроличьими ушами — их внутренняя часть была сиреневой, из мягенького нежного бархата, и таким же мягким и сиреневым был взгляд ее пластмассовых глаз.

Неоспоримым достоинством плюшевых игрушек было то, что они не портились с возрастом. Разве что немного лысели.

— Ну вот, опять Елену вспомнил, — улыбнулся Кея. — Какой же ты иногда у меня ребенок.

...Сказал человек, фанатеющий от маленьких милых зверушек, подумал Мукуро. Но, разумеется, промолчал. Не при Саваде же.

Кстати, пора бы от него избавиться. 

— О чем задумался, босс? — спросил он.

— О том, что Бьякуран хочет уничтожить и наш мир, — посерьезнел тот. — Положим, Тринисетте он не соберет при любом раскладе, но окна в другие миры… — Савада сделал несчастные милые глазки, только вот лицо так и осталось твердым и холодным. — Сейчас как никогда Вонголе нужна ваша помощь, Хранители! Давайте вместе воспротивимся этому злу! И, если вы этого хотите… Я больше никогда не побеспокою вас своими просьбами, это будет последний раз, обещаю.

Ого, подумал Мукуро.

А потом следом: ну да, конечно, во время заварушки в Риме ты обещал то же самое. 

— А мы, может, не противимся злу насилием, — лениво протянул Кея.

Мукуро про себя поперхнулся, а вслух горячо поддержал:

— Именно этому учит буддизм. Кстати, Цунаеши, ты можешь использовать на Бьякуране свою магию дружбы.

Похоже, он перегнул палку — Савада стал похож на щеночка, которого походя пнул какой-то гад.

— А если не поможет, ты всегда можешь написать ему письмо, — подхватил Кея.

М-да. Если Мукуро перегнул палку, то Кея буквально завязал ее бантиком, причем в районе гениталий. Наверное, тоже вспомнил про заварушку в Риме и очередной Савадин последний раз.

— Ну ладно, — помолчав, сухо сказал Савада. — Когда закончу, нам придется поговорить.

Мукуро и Кея сидели в зале номер пятьдесят четыре. Рядом с диваном на столике валялись рекламные буклеты и заботливо оставленные бутылки с холодной водой. Сидели они, конечно, хорошо, удобно, только вот то, что происходило на экранах, было не очень удобным.

Кея кашлянул, старательно не глядя на сплетенные и движущиеся их собственные тела. Потом сказал:

— В детстве читал рассказ про одного мудака, который шантажом вынудил семью мутантов, которые, кстати… Неважно. В общем, он потребовал, чтобы его размножили на два миллиарда копий и… О. Смотри, эти мы дерутся.

— Как будто мы в детстве не дрались, — бросил Мукуро, сосредоточенный на реальной иллюзии. Тонкая синяя нить разделилась, ее концы скользнули по стеклянной поверхности, нащупывая трещины, пронизавшие все миры. Все-таки Ирие Шоичи был охренеть каким гением — и парнем с безукоризненным моральным компасом: кто бы еще решился предать лучшего друга в главном деле его жизни ради какого-то там спасения мира? Насчет себя Мукуро вовсе не был уверен.

— Мы в детстве точно ничего такого не делали, — отрезал Кея. Мукуро повернулся, следуя за его взглядом, и кровь бросилась в щеки, обожгла: другие они срывали друг с друга одежду, не обращая никакого внимания на раны и ссадины, в комнате царил беспорядок, мебель была перевернута. Над потолком качалось марево Пламени, и его синие и фиолетовые сполохи тоже сплетались и бились, будто хотели поглотить друг друга.

— Эмн, — сказал Мукуро и зачем-то потрогал коротко стриженный затылок. — Вот нафига такой хвост отращивать, не понимаю. Неудобно же.

— А я понял! — неискренне развеселился Кея. — Это как будто ты самочка.

— Как будто я выпендриваюсь перед самочкой, — без причины разозлился Мукуро.

— М-да. Справедливо.

Мукуро отвернулся, снова сосредоточившись на иллюзии. Конечно же, он тоже читал рассказ про полено; это Кея раньше частенько практиковал: притаскивал ему художественную литературу и не слезал, пока Мукуро ее в себя не запихнет. То есть, хм, не в том смысле. Вот же чертов музей, раньше между ними не было никаких двусмысленных «других смыслов». Этот зал выбивал из привычного равновесия так, что пресловутые живодерские психотехники Эстранео нервно курили в почтительном полупоклоне. Нужно будет взять идею на вооружение, решил Мукуро. То есть после того, как они с Кеей во всех мирах уничтожат Большие Белые Музеи. Интересно, что придумал Кея?

Очень интересно.

Его проекции сделали вдох и ожили: восемь триллионов полешек для Бьякурана. Теперь дело за Кеей. Мукуро выдохнул, расслабляясь. Скользнул взглядом между экранами (картинки притягивали и одновременно отталкивали глаз) и небрежно протянул: 

— То есть ты понимаешь, от чего нас уберегает то, что мы не в Вонголе. И, кстати, весь мир.

— От дружеского и ни к чему не обязывающего секса, — невозмутимо предположил Кея и, подойдя к дивану, сел рядом.

— Дружеский секс — убийца дружбы, — отрезал Мукуро. — Как доктор говорю. 

— Какой еще доктор, у тебя даже диплома нет, — ухмыльнулся Кея. — Да и потом, непонятно, как именно связаны три этих факта. Все другие мы в Вонголе, и у всех отношения друг с другом, и миру приходит конец. Но, может, для разрушения мира не обязательно соблюдать оба условия. Или напротив — только одно из них ведет к разрушению. В смысле, может, проблема не в том, что мы встречаемся, а в том, что мы в Вонголе. Или это просто совпадение? Хотя нет, не слушай меня, это неоправданный риск. Я о Вонголе. 

— Может быть, — помолчав, согласился Мукуро. — Ну… Да. Давай попробуем. Отношения. Позже, когда за нами не будет наблюдать весь мультиверс. Но сначала нам придется найти твое долбанное кольцо и вернуть его Саваде.

— И твое, — кивнул Кея.

— Исключительно ради спасения мира, — широко улыбнулся Мукуро.

Все-таки, когда Кея этого хотел, он мог убедить даже камень — и для этого ему было совсем необязательно этот камень ломать. 

Теперь, ожидая финала, они спокойно разглядывали экраны: с любопытством и почти без смущения, примеряя на себя чужие движения и выражения лиц, как будто попали в огромный магазин одежды, в котором к тому же крутили порнушку с актерами их типажа. 

— А вот так мы делать не будем, — сказал Кея. Мукуро нашел экран, на который тот залипал уже несколько минут, и решил, что так они точно никогда делать не будут. Перевел взгляд на соседний:

— Даже интересно, как они это...

— Вот так, — ответил Кея и неожиданно толкнул его на спину, навалившись сверху и сильно сжав запястья. — Только на каменном полу и с наручниками.

Мукуро моргнул. Лицо Кеи оказалось вдруг очень близко, и это было… привычно, но непривычно. 

— И как, хочешь меня?

— Да вроде нет, — пробормотал Кея. Его губы касались щеки Мукуро, дыхание немного сбилось. 

— Скорее всего, нужны наручники и каменный пол, — предположил Мукуро, ощущая, мать его, самое настоящее возбуждение. — Или кольца Вонголы. А, забыл, мы же возвращаем их Саваде.

— Или, может, теперь ты попробуй меня завалить.

А вот это был удар ниже пояса. Точнее, захват.

— Нет, я лучше потом, — сказал Мукуро. — Будет элемент неожиданности. Эротической неожиданности.

— Ладно.

Такое странное состояние, подумал он. Теплое, немного тревожное, а в голове светло, невесомо и пусто. Оно было знакомым. И фраза Кеи, сама интонация были знакомыми. Мукуро подул на прядь Кеиных волос — лезла в глаза — и тогда окончательно вспомнил.

Он вспомнил, что они делали в его день рождения, и как он снял с чужой руки кольцо и спрятал его в Елену, потому что — «Потому что ты его потеряешь, придурок, а это самое надежное место». А Кея тихо засмеялся — «Ладно» — и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на его рубашке.

Вот черт. Похоже, эта крепость все-таки пала. Точнее, встала.

В этот момент зал тряхнуло, будто от слабого землетрясения. Записка, вылетевшая из трещины в стекле, была сложена пополам. На внешней стороне чернели аккуратные иероглифы: «Передай записку трем другим Хибари Кеям или сдохнешь как травоядное».

Кея и его сомнительное чувство юмора. Пока другие выплетают сложнейшие проекции, он просто… Да ну и ладно.

— Ты не боишься, что другие Кеи соберутся и набьют тебе морду? — спросил Мукуро, протягивая ему записку.

— Да они скорее посмеются над мультиверсным «письмом счастья», — отмахнулся Кея. — Что я, себя не знаю?

А ты?

— А я…

Мукуро потянул нить, и с ее конца спрыгнула девочка-подросток, невысокая, обманчиво хрупкая, с темными волосами, собранными на затылке так, что голова напоминала хорошенький ананасик (странная прическа другого себя не давала Мукуро покоя), и наивными синими глазами. Точнее, глазом. 

— Зацени! Моя версия «письма счастья», — любуясь тоненькой фигуркой, скромно похвастался Мукуро. — Это я в лоли-косплее. Хорошенькая, правда? Ее зовут Курому.

Кеины губы дрогнули.

— Курому? Как Мукуро, только Курому? — серьезно спросил он.

— Ну да. Чтобы другие Мукуро не догадались что это я.

— Вот ты коварный иллюзионист. Погоди, а повязка на глазу, чтобы…

— Ага! Чтобы другие Мукуро не опознали меня по правому глазу!

Кея замолчал, из последних сил каменея лицом, а потом прыснул — и рассмеялся во весь голос:

— Придурок, — выдавил он, — Мукуро, ну какой же ты у меня придурок...

Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Мукуро и все смеялся, хлопая его ладонью по спине, а вокруг медленно, словно с сожалением, таяли стены музея.

На месте белоснежной Звёзды Смерти плыли серебристые облака. Пришло сообщение от Бьякурана: фото со средним пальцем. Потом от милой Курому: она все никак не развоплощалась, но Мукуро был этому даже рад. Потом от Савады: «Ребята, я так и думал, что у вас получится! Все-таки вы — мои Хранители!» — и смайлик с сердцами в глазах. 

Глядишь, сегодня уедет Савада, и тогда жизнь совсем наладится. Можно будет поговорить с Кеей насчёт отношений, точнее, насчет того, чтобы начать их отношения с пробного дружеского секса — и посмотреть на его реакцию. Можно было бы попробовать, например, то, что они делали в мире 55890, продолжить вызывающе непристойным 123900 — или нежным 6743156? Можно и извращенное 5704, но не на трезвую голову. Хотя… Не слишком ли он торопится? Нет, Кея тогда, конечно, был убедительным, но его ведь тоже вдохновляло мультиверсное хоум-порно. А в Намимори жизнь совсем другая, спокойная, сонная, размеренная до оскомины, и сами они совсем другие. Да и насчёт убийства дружбы Мукуро сказал чистую правду. Хотя, если на то пошло, их с Кеей дружба чудом не началась с убийства, так что… 

Нужно попытаться поговорить.

А еще нужно обязательно сказать ему про кольцо Облака, что оно все это время было в дорогой Елене. Вот, кстати, с этого и стоит начать, чтобы потом плавно перейти к делу.

Мукуро окинул взглядом кабинет, чувствуя себя старым крестьянином, с любовью и тщанием возделывающим свою скромную делянку, и, обойдя кушетку со счастливо бормочущим клиентом, вышел на балкон.

Под балконом стоял Кея и махал рукой:

— Выходи, кофе попьем!

— С зефирками?

— Ага.

— Ты лучший, — благодарно вздохнул Мукуро и, перемахнув через перила, прыгнул с балкона.

Кея, как всегда, поймал.


End file.
